Whispering Lies
by LookImAWalrus
Summary: Rated T for Karkats mouth! But it might be upped to an M in the future Karkat is a 17 year old girl. But one would not think that she is a girl, because her "dad" has her portrayed as a male. Her best friend is Sollux Captor, even though she would NEVER tell him that. She would like him to believe that he's just another friend. Nothing special. But he is SO much more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

I stepped into the small bathroom me and Noir shared. Reaching into a cupboard, I brought out the orange pill bottle that contained five, sharp razors. I took one out, bringing it close to my thin flesh. I took a clean swipe, and watched the blood rise to the surface. It bubbled up, and up, and up, until finally, it burst. This one was going to be a deep scar… I could already tell. Then the banging on the door started.

"KARKAT! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE AND CLEAN UP! THE GIRLS COMIN' OVER!"

That meant Bobbi Lynne was coming over. I loved Bobbi. She was so sweet to me. But Noir made me call her 'Miss. Paint', because she was a proper lady. I quickly cleaned up the blood and put a band aid on.

0O0O0O0O0

"Awwww! Kar! Come here and give Momma some sugar, sweets!" I reluctantly hugged the bubbly girl. "Hey Miss Paint…" She sighed as Noir walked in. "There's my Jack-O-Lantern!" She walked over and put her hands on the sides of his face, giving him a quick peck on the lips. I almost vomited. Who could love a man that vile? I secretly thought he was threatening her. "Why hello, my lovely." He said calmly. She bounced on her bright pink heels, and swayed her blonde hair over her shoulder. For a southern girl in her late 30's, she was very pretty. While she was hugging Jack close, he motioned for me to 'Get the fuck out, kid.'

So I did. I went to hang out with Sollux.

I walked out of the building, and whipped out my crappy cracked Iphone 3. Surely enough, the lispy douchelord was online.

- CarcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 2:00 pm ! -

CG: HEY. ASSHOLE. I'M COMING OVER.

TA: 2iince when?

CG: SINCE I INVITED MYSELF FAGTOASTER.

TA: 2ure, fine. Iinviite your2elf two my hou2e anytime.

CG: BUT SERIOUSLY… IS IT OKAY IF I COME OVER MAN?

TA: yeah 2ure ii don't care.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 2:05 pm ! -

è Be the lispy douchelord.


	2. Video Games

Karkat was coming over? _Again? _This was the third time this week. God damn that boy. Although, I really did like the company. It sucked to be coding all alone all day, every day. I heard Karkats angry pounding on the door, and his grumbled swearing. "SOLLUX OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, WILL YOU? OH MY FUCKING GOD I-" I swung the door open and laughed in his flustered face. "Calm your supple man tit'th kk, I wa'th ju'tht walking down th'ome th'tairs, sheesh." He grumbled more, which just made me laugh more. "We should play a game, fagtoaster." I nodded as I led him upstairs. "Th'o, what ex'thactly are you here for?" Karkat looked down at his shoes. "Noir told me to leave. Bobbi's at the apartment so I'm guessing their just fraternizing or someshit." I chuckled a bit, remembering that time I had been over at Karkat's apartment, and we walked in on Bobbi and Jack doing it on his couch. Karkat still hasn't sat on that thing. Poor guy. "Well, okay. Ju'tht… wait here. I'll get u'th a game. 'Thoul Calibur 4 okay?" He nodded and I raced to my living room to grab the overly-played games. When I came back out, Karkat was frowning and looking out my bedroom window. "KK, what'th wrong? Uh.. Kk…?" He just growled and snatched the game out of my hands. "Lets just shut our voice holes and play the fucking game, douchemufifn." Woah, okay. So I let him jam the video game into my PS3.

Of course, I selected my custon made character, Psiioniic. Karkat picked his, which was named Signless. He wanted to name it "Ass Kicker", but I changed it when he left my place that day. I could hear him yelling at me within the first three seconds of our first match. "GOD DAMMIT SOLLUX! YOU AREN'T PLAYING FAIR! HEY! YOU ALREADY USED THAT MOVE TWICE!" I chuckled at his sheer stupidity when it came to video games. I kicked his ass _so _hard.

After a couple hours or so, Karkat got angry and rage quit, throwing the PS3 controller at my head and narrowly missing. "Oi! Don't do that shit KK!" He just fell backwards on my bed. "I wish that hit you in your huge as fuck head! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LET ME WIN?" He yelled. I just laughed. "KK, that I'thnt the point of the game. And my head I'th a normal th'ize, thank you very much." He just shrugged and sat up. 'Ugh, he's such an asshole. A ragey, midgety, cute, asshole.' Wait. _Cute?_ Where did THAT come from? I shook my head and laughed to myself. I was NOT thinking that. Fuck that. "Captor. I'm hungry. Get your heavenly mother to bake cookies." I face palmed. "KK my mom made cookie'th a while ago. Ju'tht go get the pan."

== Be the angry sugar monster.

I am Karkat Vantas. I am angry. And I have a raging sweet tooth boner. Although, me having a boner in anyway is impossible. I could hear Sollux singing that bumblebee song from upstairs and cracked up as I got the cookie pan. _Oh fuck. _Chocolate chip cookies. Sollux could have two. I get the rest, douche muffin! "THWEET LITTLE BUMBLEBEE, I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME, DUP I DO DO DO DA DA DUP I DO DO DO DA DA~!" I cracked up before belting out the next line. Yeah, I can have some fun too. "SWEET LITTLE BUMBLEBEE, MORE THAN JUST A FANTASY, DUP I DO DO DO DA DA DUP I DO DO DO DA DA!" I could hear him laughing like a maniac from upstairs.

O0O0O0O0

My phone buzzed, and I saw the text I got from Gamzee.

_HeY bRo! _

_WHAT IS IT, GAMZEE._

_wAnNa CoMe SeE a MoViE?_

_UH_

"Hey. Dickmuncher. Wanna go see a movie with Gamzee and Tavros?" Of course Tavros was coming, it was a given. "Yeah sure. What movie?"

_WHAT MOVIE?_

_I DuNnO bRo, Up To YoU!_

_OH. OKAY. ME AND SOLLUX WILL COME._

_LiKe A dOuBlE dAtE bRo!_

_FUCK NO._

I face palmed at Gamzee's retardation. "He says whatever we pick. Lets just go." Sollux grabbed his car keys off of the desk in his room, and we slipped on our shoes, racing out the door. "Tho what did gz have to thay?" I furrowed my bro and shook my head. "Nothing much. Just asking us to the movie." Sollux nodded and hummed to the music playing on the stereo. IAMX or something like that. Wasn't half bad.

We arrived to the movie theatre faster than I thought. Gamzee was already at the front, conversing with the crip- no. That wasn't Tavros. That was Terezi. "Hey kk what'th tz doing here? I thought tavroth wath coming." I just stayed silent. Everyone knew how much I hated Terezi. Except for Terezi, that is. "KARKAT! OVER HEEEERE!" She screeched. I grit my teeth. "Just because you cant see me doesn't mean I cant see you, fucknut." I heard her over-animated gasp. "That's so looowwww Karkles!" She cackled. Ugh. "Hey my main motherfuckers! How's everyone bein'?" I grumbled lowly. "We're fine, gz. Let'th jutht get in there."

This would be a long fucking day. Damn stupid Terezi.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES!  
**

**GUYS I LOVE TEREZI! SHES MY PATRON AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH BUT… It goes along with the story line :D If anyone wants a backstory on Karkat or Sollux or whatever, just let me know and I can write a little blurb, teehee. One important factor is that Karkat plays guitar, and ****she**** also sings really well. You need to know that, because it shows up in the next chapter! Hopefully this isn't totally boring, aha sorry XD**


End file.
